Don
by Kami-Chan07
Summary: En un día normal con Kagome, Inuyasha se da cuenta de que ella tiene el don de hacerlo cambiar en cualquier ocasión y esto le llevará a darse cuenta de un par de cosas mas.-y entonces por primera vez luego la muerte de mi madre volví a confiar en alguien-


Konishiwa amigos, soy Kami-chan, ^^ . Paso a dejarles un SongFic con la canción de Miranda! , Don. Bueno espero que les guste!.

**Diálogos: **-blablabla-

**Pensamientos: **_-blablabla-_

**Advertencias: **alguno que otro horror ortográfico XD

**Resumen: **En un día normal con Kagome, Inuyasha se da cuenta de que ella tiene el don de hacerlo cambiar en cualquier ocasión y esto le llevará a darse cuenta de un par de cosas mas. -Luego me di cuenta que no te odiaba, y que nunca lo hice- -y entonces por primera vez luego la muerte de mi madre volví a confiar en alguien-

Disfruten! ^-^

* * *

Un día dorado y fresco adornaba la época del Sengoku, los pájaros volaban gracilmente mientras las copas de los árboles se mecían al compás veraniego del viento ligero.

Pero cierto árbol se destacaba de entre los demás, ya que era el más alto, robusto y viejo que se podía ver a simple vista, además de que poseía la particularidad de ser un árbol sagrado y que entre sus ramas estuviera recostado un muchacho de cabellera grisácea y ropajes carmesíes. Evidentemente no hay muchos personajes conocidos con esta descripción, por ende nos referimos al muchacho hibrido de la época de las guerras civiles, nuestro querido Inuyasha.

Como ya antes mencione, este orgulloso muchacho yacía recostado sobre las inmensas ramas del árbol sagrado, pensando, con la mirada fija en la nada.

-Feh!, y ahora que haré?, los fragmentos ya están reunidos y no hay mas monstruos para combatir, esto simplemente se ha vuelto aburrido- pensó un poco fastidiado el hanyou

Hace rato que en su mente divagaba esa gran pregunta, Qué hacer ahora que todo es paz y armonía?, convertirse en un demonio completo?, nah!, ese había dejado de ser su objetivo desde hace tiempo, desde que la conoció a ella.

-Inuyasha- se escuchó a lo lejos

El guerrero oji-dorado miró hacia la dirección de donde provenía el sonido y entonces la vio. Un mar de chocolate puro en lugar de ojos, una noche serena de verano en lugar de cabello y un cuerpo escultural, esa era la forma perfecta de describirla a ella, o por lo menos así lo era para Inuyasha, esa muchachita despistada, la que siempre había estado con él, la dulce y tierna Kagome.

**_"Quiero saber que me pasa, te pregunto que me pasa y no sabés,que contestarme porque claro de seguro te mareé"_**

Hacía tiempo que la miraba con otros ojos, no era su amiga, había dejado de serlo desde hace mucho. Quizá sería que sentía el mismo amor que sintió hacia Kikyo pero esta vez con Kagome?, no, no era la misma sensación, entonces, que era ese hormigueo que sentía cada vez que la veía?, pensó varias veces en preguntárselo a ella, y por mucha vergüenza que le causara ya no podía más!, necesitaba saber que sentía, pero como siempre el orgullo va primero y como tal jamás se lo diría, aunque alguna vez le había comentado algo a ella al respecto como al pasar, en esas situaciones en las que su lado tierno salía a flote, y ella solo atinaba a mirarlo extrañamente y sin saber que decir, es que el era tan complicado!, era verdad, e interiormente lo admitía. Con todo esto su cabeza era un lío total.

**_"Con mis idas y vueltas, te cansé con mi cámara lenta,y aunque trato, nunca puedo, apurar mi decisión"_**

Oyó a Kagome decirle algo, pero el estaba tan ahogado en sus pensamientos que no logró entender cual era la pregunta. Es que como escucharla o entenderla cuando tenía un debate interior tan grande?, él no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, pero de lo que si podía estar seguro es que ella no esperaría de por vida a que se decidiera de una buena vez y terminara con sus rodeos, si seguía así la perdería, para siempre.

_**"En el preciso momento en que todo va cambiando para mi,****en ese instante, te aseguro, que alguna señal te dí"**_

Aunque estaba seguro de haberle insinuado algo en alguna ocasión, suponía que ella debía sospechar algo, pues no todos los días encuentras a "un amigo" que es capaz de entregar la vida con tal de que tú estés bien. Pero si lo sospechaba o si se había dado cuenta de algo jamás se lo hizo saber, o quizá fuera simplemente el hecho de que una de las cosas que caracterizaban a Kagome era ser una completa despistada. Sonrió de medio lado al recordar eso.

**_"Pero no me escuchaste, talvez sin intención de tu parte, puede ser un poco débil el sonido de mi voz"_**

Kagome volvió a decir algo a la vez que mostraba una mirada furiosa hacia el híbrido y ponía sus manos en sus caderas en señal de molestia, pero otra vez él estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos y mirando fijo un punto inexistente, que no pudo notar esta acción. No era fácil para Inuyasha decir sus sentimientos y si alguna vez se le escapaba algo y la muchachita del futuro lo miraba atenta como buscando una respuesta, él evadía sus preguntas y miradas con insultos hacia ella, ganándose, por lo tanto, un gran y ruidoso "Osuwari".

**_"Oh!, una mañana te veré llegar, y descubriré que yo, solo ya no estoy mejor"_**

El portador de Tessaiga salió en un instante de sus profundos pensamientos al verse estampado de cara contra la tierra, era evidente, Kagome se había enfadado, otra vez.

**_"Y, te pediré que me acompañes, a donde en verdad no se, dime que si miénteme"_**

Inuyasha con gran dificultad se levantó de la tierra y miró fijamente a la miko del futuro mientras que le preguntaba fastidiado:

-Que demonios te pasa?, por qué hiciste eso?-

-Porque hace más de diez minutos que te estoy diciendo algo y tu no me prestas atención, tonto!- gritó realmente enfadada la quinceañera-

-Feh!, eres una molesta- dijo volteando el rostro a un lado-

-Huy!, y tu un desconsiderado!, Osuwari!-

Y una vez más el hanyou se encontraba en el suelo de cara a la tierra mientras que la peli-negra se iba enfadada en su bicicleta.

Inuyasha se sintió un tonto, por andar peleando con ella como siempre, se le olvidó preguntarle lo que tenía en mente, se sonrojó al pensarlo, tenía planeado preguntarle si quería "ir a caminar con él", aunque realmente eso era una simple excusa para decirle algo más importante, y otra vez lo demostraba, expresar sus sentimientos no era lo suyo. Pero no se rendiría, se incorporó cerrando los ojos y olfateando el aire, hasta que encontró el aroma de ella, y cuando lo hizo comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol con el propósito de seguirla, esta vez no se le escaparía.

_**"****Podría ser que al final, rompiste el cristal en mi, podría pasar que me hagas hablar, yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal"**_

La colegiala andaba todo dar en su bicicleta, quería alejarse lo más rápido de Inuyasha, ya estaba cansada de que la tratara mal todo el tiempo, siendo que lo único que quería ella era su bien, pero él jamás lo entendería.

_-"Es un tonto!"-_ pensó enfadada y con algo de tristeza

Se dirigió rápidamente a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, tenía el presentimiento de que ella se encontraría allí.

Kagome era sumamente importante para él, era la razón de haber cambiado totalmente, de ser un muchacho grosero, sin sentimientos y gruñón, a ser alguien, que sabía derramar lágrimas por sus seres queridos y dar la vida por ellos, aunque lo gruñón todavía no se le quitaba, o al menos eso es lo que decía Kagome.

_**"****Siento que debo encontrarte y sin embargo paso el tiempo yéndome, hacia mi mismo, a mi centro, que jamás encontraré"**_

Kagome llegó a la cabaña de Kaede, quien se encontraba junto a sus amigos. Dejó la bicicleta recostada en la pared exterior de la cabaña y entró en ella con un malhumor notable del cual sus amigos se dieron cuenta al instante, y también de quien era el causante de ello.

-Kagome!- exclamó el pequeño Shippo a la vez que se arrojaba a los brazos de su "mamá"-

- Shippo, hola muchachos- saludó un tanto más tranquila-

-Buen día señorita Kagome- devolvió galánmente Miroku-

- Buen día Kagome- dijeron Sango y Kaede a la vez-

- Oye Kagome, te ha pasado algo?, es que no tienes buena cara- le cuestionó el pequeño zorrito inocente-

- No te preocupes no es nada- su rostro se tornó sombrío, pero trató de disimularlo con una sonrisa falsa-

Sango, Miroku y Kaede se dieron cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, pero igualmente no le preguntaron nada.

- Oye y donde está el perro apestoso?, no me digas que te gritó de nuevo- frunció el seño el kitsune-

- No, no me hizo nada Shippo descuida- mintió la jovencita-

-Bueno esta bien- Se resignó el pequeño-

- Por qué no comenzamos a comer?- pregunto el monje tratando de disminuir la tensión del momento, aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que en ese instante por la puerta entró Inuyasha con un semblante serió a la vez que decía:

- Kagome, acompáñame, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo encontrándose con la mirada triste de la muchachita-

"

**_"Yo quisiera tenerte, y tratarte de modo decente, pero ves que ya no puedo despegar de mi papel"_**

Inuyasha de dio vuelta y caminó fuera de la cabaña, Kagome se levantó y lo siguió entendiendo que eso era lo que él quería, y todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos que una vez que los dos estuvieran fuera de la cabaña y caminando rumbo hacia el bosque, solo pudieron suspirar profundamente y rogar por que no se volvieran a pelear.

El joven de orejas de perro caminaba tranquilamente sin decir nada, mientras que la adolescente de ojos marrones estaba al borde del colapso.

_-Un momento, que hago yo siguiéndolo si es él que me tiene que pedir disculpas por ser tan grosero, no, no señor no voy a caer como tonta otra vez, el siempre se disculpa y luego vuelve a hacer lo mismo, ya me cansé!, no mas Inuyasha, no mas!-_ pensó Kagome con decisión a la vez que se paraba en seco e Inuyasha al no sentir los pasos de ella tras él se volteó para ver que ocurría.

**_"Deberé tranquilizarme y jugar al juego que me proponés, bajo la guardia, te recibo, y me abrigo de tu piel"_**

-Escúchame Inuyas…- empezó a decir molesta

Pero no pudo continuar pues el semi-demonio la había atrapado en un fuerte abrazo que ella no era capaz ni tampoco quería deshacer.

- No Kagome, esta vez escúchame tú a mi- dijo decidido mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza-

- I-Inuya-sha- tartamudeó la peli- negra mientras esperaba atenta y ansiosa las palabras del hanyou-

**_"El destino me ha dado, corazones desequilibrados, tu palabra, me nivela, y detiene mi caer"_**

De un momento a otro el joven de cabellera platina deshizo el abrazo con la joven para luego sentarse sobre un gran roca cerca del lugar mientras apoyaba su brazo en su pierna y miraba el atardecer morir lento tras las interminables montañas del Japón feudal. Kagome lo miró con duda, intento acercarse pero los palabras del chico interrumpieron su acción.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir lento el oji-dorado- Kagome, tu me conoces, sabes que mi vida nunca ha sido fácil, al menos no lo era antes de que llegaran ustedes, y antes que ustedes Kikyo-

La chica del futuro ya había superado todo lo pasado con la sacerdotisa fallecida, igualmente no podía evitar que al pronunciar su nombre sintiera una gran tristeza y culpa por no haber podido salvarla, casualmente el mismo sentimiento que tenía una persona cerca de ella.

- Yo estaba desprotegido, no tenía a nadie, tuve que aprender a defenderme solo y no me refiero solamente a los ataques de los monstruos, si no también a los insultos de la gente, yo no confiaba en nadie-

Kagome se sintió realmente apenada por no poder hacer nada por aquel híbrido que tanto había sufrido y al que tanto amaba. Aveces la vida podía ser muy cruel con personas inocentes.

- Pero entonces llegó ella, Kikyo, yo la odiaba, la veía como un gran obstáculo entre la perla y yo, pero luego, ella me enseñó que no todas las personas eran iguales, que todavía quedaba gente de buen corazón, como ella, y entonces por primera vez luego la muerte de mi madre volví a confiar en alguien-

**_"Oh!, una mañana te veré llegar, y descubriré que yo, solo ya no estoy mejor"_**

Bajó la cabeza, las palabras de Inuyasha le dolían mucho, la hacían sentir pequeña en comparación con Kikyo, ella siempre sería una simple sombra al lado de aquella arquera de corazón puro.

- Aunque te admito que no fue fácil, y cuando creía que todo era perfecto llegó el maldito de Naraku- dijo con rabia, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños- y te juro que luego de que me enteré de lo que hizo solo pensaba en vengar la muerte de Kikyo y nada mas, solo eso me importaba, solo ella me importaba-

Suficiente, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos pidiendo desesperadamente salir. Cómo era capaz Inuyasha de decirle que lo único que le importaba era vengar la muerte de Kikyo?!, acaso ella no existía?!, no importaba?!, todo este tiempo fue solo un detector de fragmentos y nada más?.

-¡INUYASHA TE ODIO!- se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr-

Él no la detuvo cruzándose en su camino, pero si logró que se detuviera cuándo continuó con sus palabras…

- Pero llegaste tú, y te lo admito, al primer momento pensé que ella y tu eran iguales, pero luego me di cuenta de que no podían ser mas opuestas- comentó formando una media sonrisa- me fastidiaba tu forma de ser, el que siempre estuvieras tan feliz, el que te preocuparas tanto por mi, el que a pesar de mis malos tratos siempre estuvieras conmigo, siempre.

**_"Y, te pediré que me acompañes, a donde en verdad no se, dime que si miénteme"_**

La joven miko levantó la cabeza de golpe al escuchar las palabras del guerrero, sus ojos estaban rojos y bañados en lágrimas, pero mayormente bien abiertos y sorprendidos.

-Luego me di cuenta que no te odiaba, y que nunca lo hice- siguió él- solo que me rehusaba a volver a arriesgarme a ser traicionado otra vez, me prometía a mi mismo no caer otra vez, así que como dicen no hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque y por eso te fastidiaba todo el tiempo, por miedo.

Juré no volver a enamorarme pero no pude cumplir mi promesa, y otra vez como un estúpido, me enamoré.

**_"Podría ser que al final, rompiste el cristal en mi, podría pasar que me hagas hablar, yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal (…)"_**

Si antes Kagome estaba sorprendida, ahora simplemente no podía creerlo, estaba en shock total, era realmente inusual que él se abriera así con ella para confesarle sus sentimientos, y menos que estaba enamorado!, y de ella!.

-Y al final me vi a mi mismo haciendo lo que juré nunca volver a hacer, dar la vida por alguien y protegerlo a costa de todo, irónico no?-

Ella estaba estática, lo escuchaba pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Inuyasha quitó su ambarina mirada de la tarde que ahora era noche para dirigirla ahora hacia la muchacha que estaba de espaldas a él, se bajó de la piedra y caminó lento hacia ella hasta abrazarla por la espalda, sintiendo como la muchachita saltaba ante su contacto.

**_"Podría ser que al final, rompiste el cristal en mi"_**

Tú tienes un don- susurró a en su oído haciéndola temblar- tienes el don de hacer cambiar a las personas, de renovarlas, de hacerlas sentir como nunca, de hacerlas felices-

**_"Abriste mi piel, que estaba tan mal, quebraste el silencio que me hizo alejar"_**

-Y por esa razón- continuó- y muchas más es por las que te amo y quiero estar todo el resto de mi vida a tu lado MI Kagome-

-Inuyasha!- la miko lloraba, pero de felicidad al saber que su amor le era correspondido, que él la amaba tanto como ella a él, ahora era completamente feliz-

_"**Quizá seas tú quien me haga regresar"**_

Se dio vuelta lentamente y su mirada color chocolate por fin pudo conectarse con la dorada de él, deseaba con todo su ser que este no fuera otro sueño, y lo deseaba a tal punto que la pregunta resbaló por sus labios…

-Esto es un sueño?- preguntó aún impactada-

- Si fuera un sueño, esto no sería real- se acercó a sus labios y la besó-

La besó como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en ese instante, amor, fuerza, miedo y felicidad eran entre otros los sentimientos que el hanyou quería transmitirle a su amada en ese momento. La piel suave y dulce de sus labios lo hizo tocar el cielo y regresar, entonces en ese momento supo que nunca más quería separarse de ella, nunca.

Ella ante ese beso estaba completamente perdida, no existía nada más que aquellos labios rústicos que la estaban besando y ese ser que no era humano ni demonio al cual amaba con una locura indescriptible. Quería hacerlo feliz, verlo reír y sentirse pleno, ese era su objetivo en la vida, quería pasar cada segundo a su lado, sin miedo, ni preocupaciones, solo ellos dos y su amor, nada más.

**_"Intuyo que sabes la forma mejor"_**

Se separaron lentamente, abrieron sus ojos y sus miradas volvieron a conectarse. Sonrieron, estaban felices, todo estaba claro y ya nada podría separarlos, ni monstruos, ni viejos amores, ni dudas, todo era perfecto…

Inuyasha la tomó de la mano y marcharon rumbo a la cabaña otra vez.

-Espero que ahora dejes de ser tan gruñón Inu- bromeó ella mientras reía bajito-

-Y yo espero que tú dejes de ser tan molesta y pesada- Fanfarroneó él, sin darse cuenta de que una mirada sombría aparecía en el rostro de su ahora novia-

- I-NU-YA-SHA- deletreó con una voz tétrica-

- Q-Qué?- preguntó nervioso-

- Osuwari!- e Inuyasha calló al suelo-

**_"Y tienes el don que requiere curar este mal"_**

Mientras el joven de orejitas de perro seguía estampado en el suelo diciendo maldiciones, Kagome se alejaba a paso firme, ojos cerrados y cabeza levantada, con una expresión de molestia pero con una gran sonrisa al recordar sobre ese "don" que le había mencionado su amado que ella tenía y que con él hacía felices a las personas. Ahora tendría que inventar uno para hacer menos gruñón a Inuyasha, pero ya no sería tan divertido, lo amaba así, con limón y sal, como hanyou, con esa actitud rebelde y enojona, simplemente lo amaba, y ahora sabía que él también a ella.

Como dicen por ahí "Los que se pelean se aman" y ellos dos ya tenían una gran experiencia en eso.

* * *

Se aceptan criticas destructivas, tomatasos y hasta cartas documentos XD, igualmente comenten y espero les halla gustado.

*S

**A

***Y

****O

*****N

******A

*******R

********A

Atte. Su amiga Kami-chan ^0^.


End file.
